Ranged
Throwables What are throwable items? Throwables, in broader terms, is a classification of an item you can throw and the purpose of the item is to throw it. Remember those stupid little items you didn’t need when you opened lockers because you needed health really badly? Those are the little shucks that show up, or the injectors (which can be very beneficial) in lockers. What can I do to counter it? Sporadic, unpredictable movement. Instead of doing A-D-A-D to dodge, mix it up with C, jump, and randomize the timing until they throw their throwable item. Some of them are very powerful, and some are very lacking. However, they share the ability to pierce through blocks, so DO NOT attempt to block a throwable. Items in the category - EVERYTHING-T?? A very common sight,you can literally throw everything in this game.Damage may vary,and primaries need to charged all the way to deal full damage as of now. TIPS * Mario says : Throwing weapons can be a risky move to end an opponent when you have no stamina. * Luigi says: YEET AXE - T1 A common sight to behold when unveiling tormenting weaponry from your middle school locker placed around the map. A simple, practical item to use during combat. You charge for x seconds before being able to throw it at maximum possible damage. If you throw it uncharged, it deals a lousy x damage. However, if thrown charged it deals a hefty 20 damage to your enemy. As a bonus effect, the Throwing Axe inflicts a bleed with the intensity of 3 and cripple on a fully charged throw, being a very powerful item that shames certain ranged items. TIPS * Use this to slow down enemies and lower them even further so you can more easily finish them off. * Throw this at barrels if enemies are near them for the barrel to explode and deal a massive amount of damage to anyone caught near the blast. KNIFE - T1 Another common treasure, waiting to be unveiled with your disappointment and shame from lockers. Another simple item to utilize, as it takes 1-2 seconds to charge up, dealing 12 damage. However, unlike the Throwing Axe, you are able to stack it up to 6 times. You gain two of these knives upon acquisition, so you can easily chip away your opponent’s health. Your fantasies as a certain vampire are in the best ideals with this weapon. TIPS * You can easily weaken enemies and harass them using this, so poke at enemies before and after the fight. * Throw this at barrels if enemies are nearby the barrel for an explosion, doing massive damage to anyone caught in the blast. KNIFE - T2 One of the best throwables, the Poison Knife seems like another garbage weapon until you hit somebody with it. Once hit, it will do x damage, poison your opponent, and grant the Sickness debuff. Eventually, when Sickness runs out, the enemy will suddenly stop and vomit, unable to move or turn around. Definitely one of the best throwables out there, as all it takes is a knife to end your insane killing streak. The best thing about it is you can find it in lockers or crates, so they’re a common sight to behold. TIPS * Try to use this in a fight. You will get an easy backstab, and you might instantly kill them if they’re low HP. * Abuse the long stun period to run or kill your opponent. * Throw at barrels if enemies are nearby for the barrel to explode, dealing massive damage to anyone caught in the blast. (True) Ranged What are Ranged items? Unlike other weapons, these are TRUE ranged items. This is the very overpowered section of items in the game, providing unfair advantages in a melee environment like this game. It consists of highly powerful weapons like the infamous rifle, super soaker pistol, the vertically superior shotgun, the legendary revolver, and the almighty submachine gun. They are very rare to get usually and are gotten through crates and airdrops. What can I do to counter it? The same as Throwables. Sporadic, unpredictable movement. As well as only having 24 / 2 / 6 bullets respectively, Ranged Weapons can be inaccurate and have significant recoil. You can easily overpower ranged items by throwing your throwables or primary weapon. If you hit a ranged user with your melee weapon, their ranged weapon drops from their hands and it’s yours to seize. Run at them blocking in a zigzag motion, and you will proceed to take 50% less damage compared to running at the ranged user. A cooldown from a jab is faster than their equipping animation, so proceed to stab them like it’s CSGO. Items in the category - SHOTGUN A gun in a melee game? This is a stupid game. I hate it. Shotgun is found in crates and airdrop, dealing a very mediocre and disappointing amount of damage. You have two shots when you get this gun and no more. However, it can be used to boost yourself in the air by bullet jumping, however, it takes both of the shots to utilize. How you use it is on you because you literally have a gun in a melee game. TIPS * Try to aim for the bottom half of the barrel while avoiding the top half of the barrel. At the moment, shotgun’s top barrel is where the “interact” hitbox lies, which precedents over the regular barrel hitbox. * You have very good vertical mobility with the shotgun, so if you don’t bother using the gun for killing people, you can easily run away with it. PISTOL The super soaker of guns. You shouldn’t worry about it, not like it’s a gun in a melee game. Found in crates, dealing very low damage compared to its ranged brethren. However, it packs 6 bullets and each bullet does 6 damage each, for a total of 36 damage. TIPS * Try to conserve your bullets resist releasing them all out at close range. 36 damage is a hefty amount at close range, however that’s a single greatsword charge. You can attempt to finish off low enemies running away with Pistol. REVOLVER The bad boy of guns. Not quite the chad. Found from rogue drones and airdrops, these bad boys of the west deal 25 damage per shot with 6 bullets. The evolution of the pistol, being what the pistol could never be. I don’t know enough information to fully complete this. TIPS * With the immense power of the Revolver, you can easily finish off people running or weaken people before you’ve even touched each other with your weaponry. RIFLE THE CHAD OF GUNS. Super powerful, sexy, and god’s vengeance on this bloody kids melee lego game. Only found in airdrops and rogue drones, this gun will SHAME the Revolver dealing 45 damage with x bullets in the magazine. Aim in and do massive damage to anyone who DARES fight you. Super powerful weapon that can dominate the battlefield. TIPS * One of the rarer items, you can easily mow down teamers with this weapon! Just don’t get hit. * You can use this to finish or massively damage opponent’s health. GUN - T3 All powerful, spray and pray that comes from a whole new dimension in this melee world. It deals 10 damage and has 24 bullets in it, and comes with a rapid firing rate. You will OBLITERATE anyone in your sights, however the fast firing rate takes a toll on the ammo you have. You will have to savour your ammo before it’s all gone, gone like your opponents. TIPS * Chip your enemies health! As a last ditch resort, you’ll have to spray your foe to death. In unison with the Rifle you will obliterate your foes.